1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to indication apparatuses, and particularly to an indication apparatus for indicating temperature status of motherboards.
2. Description of Related Art
Developments in today's highly information-intensive society have led to remarkable improvements in the performance of electronic devices. During operation of many contemporary electronic devices such as computers central processing units (CPUs), large amounts of heat are produced. Typically, a fan is used to facilitate removal of the heat.
However, the fan may not operate properly and overheating still occur so monitoring of temperatures is very important.